The Big Birthday Surprise
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Happy early Birthday, Alyssa! This is for you. This is not a summary. I don't want to ruin any surprises for anyone, but after you read any of the chapters you have to at least write a review saying Happy Birthday. Some Cammy and some Calyssa.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Birthday Surprise

**A/N: This story is for SammyCasey4ever99. The name I use in here is hers. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA!_ I don't know that much about her, so of course everything in here isnt real. Her personality, her parents, of course her life, and her likes and dislikes they're not true, they're just part of the story. Hope you like it, Alyssa.**

**Alyssa's POV**

November 5th. My birthday. I hate my birthday. My parents always plan a baby party. Complete with a ball pit and everything. And they always give me headaches in the mornings. I literally wake up on my birthdays, from the sound of their singing. I have my dad, my stepmom, my two brothers and one sister.

I dare you to wake up like that and _not _punch them in the face. I find it hard not to do it myself. They're just so annoying.

As if on cue, all of them come in with cake, "Happy happy birthday. Today's your special day. Get up and celebrate the day away." Geez, they're so off-key.

"Yeah. Thanks." I say blowing out the candles and pulling the blanket over my head.

"Alyssa, Sammy and Marissa are here." My stepmom, Stephanie said on her way out. I sprang up in bed. Sammy is not a morning person and Marissa hates coming to this part of town, so I was weirded out as I put on some slippers and head downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Alyssa." They cried in unison as I walked into the kitchen. They always eat my food when they come over here. Stephanie is a chef so she's always trying new creations. They always come out delicious and Sammy and Marissa love being here when she's working on a new one.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled out a carton of orange juice. I crave this stuff. "Why did you guys come all the way over here?"

"We have good news." Sammy said.

"Not just _good _news but _BIG _news."

"Its not that big." Sammy argued.

"Are you kidding? This is big, big, big news!"

"Can you guys just tell me already!" I said impatiently.

"Casey's gonna ask you out!" Marissa said clapping her hands together and grinning.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Back it up. I thought Casey liked Sammy." I said a little guiltly. When I moved to Santa Martina, Casey had immediately become my best guy friend and he was always there for me. We flirted a lot back then. But after a few weeks, I realized that Sammy and Casey had a thing going on, and I backed down a little. But that didn't stop him from always hanging out with me, and holding my hand once or twice a week.

"I guess not." Sammy said glumly.

"He still does. But it already passed Sammy's birthday and Casey and her already did something together. Now its your turn."

"Oh. He's just being gentlemanly. If thats even a word. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." I insisted. Sammy was one of my best friends, and it was clear that she liked Casey. Sometimes a little too much. Back then, when she saw me and Casey flirting, she would shoot daggers at me and sometimes it kinda felt like we were competing for Casey.

It doesn't really feel that way anymore and Casey seems _really _into Sammy. Whenever, me and him are hanging out sometimes, he would ask me about her. If she likes him back, if she thought so and so was cute, if she liked anybody else.

He was always so sensitive about Sammy. Not swearing in front of her, covering her ears when someone else cursed around her, jumping at the chance to help her with one of her cases.

"Alyssa? Whoo- Hoo! Anyone home?" Marissa asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah."

"You look spacey." Sammy pointed out.

"I was just thinking about things."

"Like _Casey_." Marissa cooed. Sammy winced.

"Marissa! Not now!" I hissed at her. Sammy gave me a grateful smile.

"Okay, okay."

Sammy looked like she was about to say something but then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I called upstairs.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Alyssa. Its Casey."

"Whats up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"So I wanted to know, since its your birthday and everything, wanna hang out at my house with Sammy, Marissa, Billy, Nick, Dot and Holly today?"

"Heck yeah. Anything to get out off the baby party my parents are probably planning right now." I said glancing at the stairs.

"Its cool. I talked to them a week ago. They know."

"Thank God! I'm tired of baby parties."

"Yeah. They must be _embarrassing. _I saw some pictures of your parties and your parents are delusional." He said chuckling.

"They _are._ I have to go though. Im with Sammy and Marissa right now. What time should we come over?"

"How about... six?"

"Great. See you then, bye." I hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Sammy asked chewing on an orange.

"Casey."

"Did he ask you?" Marissa shouted.

"Yeah. Now shut up. My parents are gonna hear you. And all of you are invited. Its not even a date." I said glancing at Sammy and added, "Sammy and Casey went on a date though. They were all alone at Casey's house. They probably _kissed_."

Sammy blushed, and Marissa shrieked. "Sammy Keyes and Casey Acosta kissed? I thought I would never see the day."

And just like that, the conversation went from me and Casey to Sammy and Casey. Sometimes when we're hanging out, we call them Cammy! Sammy and Casey? Cammy!

**A/N: Okay, so this was supposed to be a one-shot but now its a five-shot. Or whatever. I'm going to write a new chapter EVERY day until her birthday. So November 1st- Chapter 1. **

**Its 2:23am right now. And Im not tired. First I was planning on updating Sammy Keyes and the Halloween Bash but then something happened and all of it got erased so Im just gonna update tomorrow (Aka. Later because its already tomorrow). But I was so pissed, I worked hard for nothing. I'll probably add the last chapter to the Wedding before I go to bed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm late but I plan to update twice for this story, once or twice for my Halloween story, and MAYBE start a new story. And I have less than 3 hours to do all that. I'm such a giver. I better go to Heaven for this. Anyway here's chapter 2.**

**Alyssa's POV**

Hanging out with Marissa and Sammy was _so _much fun. We watched the funniest movies, including _Disaster Movie_. And we danced to our favorite songs. Me and Marissa even made up a dance. Sammy didn't want to embarrass herself so she just took a video of it. Me and Marissa planned to show it to everyone later at Casey's house.

That reminds me, I think Sammy likes Casey _way _more than she lets on. For one thing, she brings him up at the randomest times. Like when we were watching Disaster Movie, out of nowhere she says, "Casey would love this movie. Maybe we should watch it with him some day."

After minutes later, Sammy went to the bathroom. As soon as she left, I grabbed Marissa's arm and whispered, "When we go to Casey's house, we have to find a way to get Sammy and Casey alone. Maybe we'll catch them in the act."

I haven't exactly admitted it to anyone, but a few days after she 'kissed' Casey, she told me about it. I was a little mad, because I thought she was gloating because she knew I kind of liked him and it was before I found out about their 'thing' so I didn't talk to her as much, but then she asked me if I was mad at her and at first I was susrprised that she asked that question. But then I told her what I thought, and she said that she didn't know that it would make me mad and that she really wanted to tell _someone _but she didn't want Marissa or any of her friends to tell everyone.

Long story, I know.

Anyway, Marissa grinned bigger than a cheschire cat and said, "Definitely. We should get everyone in on it too, that way it wont look weird when we try to do something."

"Okay. So how about... we complain that we want chips, and when Casey goes downstairs to get some, we convince Sammy to tell him that we want soda too."

"Worth a shot."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sammy asked walking into the room.

"We were thinking about pranking the guys." I heard myself say. Ugh, where did that come from.

"Oooh, and I thought you were a good two shoes." Sammy said sarcastically. "Well? What's the plan? You can count me in."

"Well, we were thinking that you could distract Casey while we ambush the guys."

"Why do we have to distract him?"

"Because.. we don't want him to stop the ambush." Marissa said quickly

"Okay. I don't really mind either way." She said shrugging.

_I bet you don't._

"So.. it's only like 4. What do you guys want to do now?" I asked, glancing at Sammy and Marissa.

"Lets..." Sammy stopped, still trying to think of something.

"Um..." Marissa couldn't think of anything either.

"Who else is going to Casey's?" Sammy asked.

"Billy, Nick, Dot and Holly."

"Woah. That's five against three." Marissa pointed out.

"Five girls against three guys." I agreed.

"We could totally take them. Let me ambush them too. Casey will still be there and he'll want to fight too. He's not gonna let 4 _girls _overtake 2 guys. That's embarrassing." Sammy said.

I sighed and said, "Fine." I glanced at Marissa, she stuck up a peace sign. I immediately knew what it meant. It meant, 'we can still use the first idea', basically plan 2 or plan B.

"We'll nail them." Marissa said confidently.

"Anyone up for silly string?" Sammy asked suddenly, her face brightening.

"Silly string?" Me and Marissa both asked.

"We buy 5 cans of silly string and ambush them with it." Sammy said, grinning mischievously.

"Lets go buy some then. The nearest store that sells that, is almost half an hour away." I said, putting on my sneakers.

"Bring your bike, because we are _not _walking all the way over there." Marissa said putting on her boots.

Marissa insists that its cold enough to wear boots everywhere. It hasn't even snowed yet.

"Ready!" Me and Sammy said at the same time.

"Lets go get some ammo." Marissa said with a mischievous smile. Sammy had the same look on her face.

They must like ambushing people.

**A/N: I need ideas for a new story. I'm reading Sammy Keyes and the Wedding Crasher, and after that I'm gonna read Sammy Keyes and the Night of Skulls, but should I make a story that references Night of Skulls? How many of you guys have read it? Who hasn't? And only ONE person said Happy Birthday to Alyssa! Guys, show some spirit! Typing 2 words isn't that hard! TELL HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I would leave a review if it was your birthday, or near your birthday. Anyway, at least leave a review for some story ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im mad at myself! I planned to do 5 chapters but instead I'm stuck with just 3! Okay..., Hmm.. its only like 1 so I'll finish this story, try to finish Halloween Bash, and start a new one. But I'm going to a party later so Im not sure how much I'll get done. **

**Alyssa's POV**

"Okay, so does everyone know the plan?" Marissa asked me, Sammy, Holly and Dot.

"Yeah." We all said in unison. Everyone had a smile on their faces. This was gonna be the best party ever.

Before we got here, me, Sammy, and Marissa went to the store to get silly string to spray the guys with but we ended up buying some _other_ stuff too. We hid the stuff in our sweaters but I think Billy noticed. He hasn't said anything though, so thats a relief.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Casey asked us. We all broke away from our huddle like we've been caught red-handed.

"Nothing." We all said with big nervous smiles on our faces. We were gonna act subtle but I guess thats not working out.

"Then let's go up to my room." Casey said going up the stairs. We all followed and sat down on the bed while the guys sat on beanbag chairs. There was a weird vibe in the room.

"Um, so?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"What do you girlie-girls wanna do?" Billy said in a fake girls voice.

"Ooh. How about make-overs and Chick Flicks?" Marissa gushed, batting her eyelashes.

All the guys looked extremely uncomfortable. Marissa winked at me. That meant, 'Go time.' So I said, "Or we could..." I winked at the other girls, that was our signal that we came up with. We put our hands behind our backs and uncapped the silly string, "...Ambush you." I finished my sentence while we sprayed them with silly string.

Their faces were priceless. At first they were stunned but then they quickly recovered and tried tackling some of us. Marissa got a fire extinguisher out of her sweater pocket and sprayed them with that.

Okay, I know what your thinking. But it was a small one not a huge thing that sprays white stuff. It was a fire extinguisher that sprayed shaving cream. Cool right?

"What the heck?" Nick screamed.

Billy went up to Marissa and grabbed her can of silly string from her pocket and started spraying us with it while Nick and Casey were taking cover under a blanket. We all stopped and waited for them to come out of the blanket.

After what seemed like forever, Sammy went over to the blanket and just when she was about to take off the blanket she got attacked. They just pulled her inside and took cover again. There was some fumbling and then it just stopped.

We waited some more, but then nothing else happened. Did I mention I hate waiting?

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I went over to the blanket like Sammy had and got attacked before I could pull of the blanket. Oh no. Not me too.

"What are you doing under here?" I whispered.

"Waiting." Nick shrugged.

"For what?" I practically shouted.

"SHHH!" Nick replied.

"Wait!" I said looking around, something was missing. "Um, where's Sammy and Casey?"

"Not here." Nick said smiling at me. Okay, I'm gonna say this right now. I love Nick's smile.

"Where are they?" I said trying not to give in to his smile.

"They left when I pulled you under here." Nick winked.

"Why did they leave?"

"I like you..." He said quietly.

Well that was unexpected. For one thing, I never expected that, Nick always seemed shy. But when he was with Casey and Billy he was the wildest one there. Well next to Billy.

"It's hot under here. Can we go?" I said fanning my face.

"Yeah, let's go."

I crawled out from under the blanket and gasped. There was no one there. Absolutely no one in Casey's room.

"They left too." Nick said behind me.

"Why?"

"They want us together." He shrugged.

"They're trying way too hard." I said as he got up from the floor.

"Here. Let me help you up." He said reaching down to me.

"Thanks." I said as he pulled me up. But then I realized how close we were standing. And then I realized that he was moving closer and closer... On instinct I moved closer too until our lips touched.

I _really _surprised myself for doing that. Especially since it was out of nowhere and random. I never thought of Nick as more than a friend. He was pretty cute, and he looked a little like Casey, considering they were brothers.

All of a sudden, I heard cheers from behind me. I pulled away from Nick and looked behind me. Of course it was, Sammy, Casey, Billy, Marissa, Holly, and Dot. I figured they were all in this.

"You guys are so dead." I said glaring at them.

"But at least it worked." Casey winked at me.

"Nick has liked you since... forever!" Sammy said.

"Why am I the last one to know?"

"I was kind of embarrassed by it." Nick said.

"Why?"

"Because it was pretty obvious that you liked Casey."

I laughed. "No it wasn't."

"It kind of was." Casey said scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks for pointing it out."

"We'll leave you two alone." Billy said.

They all left. Which leaves me alone with Nick.

"Aw-kward." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you even like me?" He said with a hurt look on his face.

Well that totally threw me off guard. Until now, like I said before, I've never thought of Nick as more than a friend.

"Kinda..." I said.

"What does kinda mean?"

"I don't know. I've never thought of you as more than a friend until now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"NO! I mean, your really cute but I just never pictured you liking me. You and me have been really good friends since I moved here. And honestly, I'm kind of confused about the whole Casey thing."

"What are you confused about?"

"When I got here, he always flirted with me and everything. So I thought he liked me." I said sitting down on the bed.

He sat down next to me. "He stopped doing that, when I told him, I liked you."

"What about him holding my hand sometimes."

"It depends. When did it happen?"

"Well, it happened that one time I fell and cut my knee."

"Maybe he was holding it because he was trying to comfort you." Nick shrugged.

Well, that did make sense. Maybe I misread Casey's signals. His brother liked me, and Casey was the type of person who respected the boy code or whatever.

"You know her and Casey are going out?" Nick said suddenly.

"They _are_?" I said. I could feel my eyes bugging out.

"Yeah. They started going out a few days ago. I think Tuesday."

"Wow.."

"And now. I have a question for _you_."

"What?"

"Wanna go out with me?" He asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah, definitely." I said. Then I realized that I truly _do_ like him.

"Well, thats a major turn of events." Nick said grinning at me.

"What do you mean?"

"We turned that ambush into this. And I'm pretty sure that everyone's spying on us." He said eyeing the door.

Just then, everyone came in cheering, "It's about time." and "Look at the lovebirds."

"Guys, shut up. It's not a big deal." Nick said.

"Yeah. Especially since we're not the only "lovebirds" in this room." I said eyeing Sammy and Casey.

"She's right." Billy blurted.

"We were gonna wait till later but... me and Billy are going out." Marissa said looking around.

Everyone gaped at them. Except Billy and Marissa.

"Geez. I was talking about Sammy and Casey but okay." I said smiling mischievously.

Everyone gaped at that too, except Sammy and Casey this time.

"Thanks for telling us." Marissa said.

"And thanks for telling _us_." Sammy shot back.

"Guys. No arguing. It's Alyssa's party and lets boogy." Casey said turning on the radio.

It really was the best party ever.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA! Weird pairing, I know.**


End file.
